Howard County, Arkansas
Howard County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 13,789. The county seat is Nashville. Howard County is Arkansas's 74th county, formed on April 17, 1873, and named for James Howard, a state senator. It is an alcohol prohibition or dry county. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.1%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 70 * U.S. Highway 278 * U.S. Highway 371 * Highway 26 * Highway 27 * Highway 84 Adjacent counties *Polk County (north) *Pike County (east) *Hempstead County (southeast) *Little River County (southwest) *Sevier County (west) National protected area * Ouachita National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} data]] As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 14,300 people, 5,471 households, and 3,922 families residing in the county. The population density was 24 people per square mile (9/km²). There were 6,297 housing units at an average density of 11 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 73.60% White, 21.86% Black or African American, 0.41% Native American, 0.50% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 2.76% from other races, and 0.86% from two or more races. 5.08% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 4.75% reported speaking Spanish at home, while 1.73% speak German.http://www.mla.org/map_data_results&state_id=5&county_id=61&mode=geographic&order=r There were 5,471 households out of which 34.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.20% were married couples living together, 12.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.30% were non-families. 25.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 3.04. In the county the population was spread out with 26.90% under the age of 18, 8.60% from 18 to 24, 27.80% from 25 to 44, 21.60% from 45 to 64, and 15.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 95.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,699, and the median income for a family was $34,510. Males had a median income of $28,086 versus $17,266 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,586. About 11.90% of families and 15.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.10% of those under age 18 and 17.00% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Dierks *Mineral Springs *Nashville (county seat) Towns *Tollette Townships * Blackland * Blue Bayou * Blue Ridge * Brewer * Buck Range * Burg * Center Point * Clay * County Line * Dillard * Duckett * Franklin * Holly Creek * Madison (Dierks) * Mineral Springs (Mineral Springs) * Mountain * Muddy Fork * Nashville (Nashville) * Saline * Saratoga * Tollette (Tollette) --- township completely inside Blackland Township * Umpire See also * List of lakes in Howard County, Arkansas * National Register of Historic Places listings in Howard County, Arkansas References Category:Howard County, Arkansas Category:1873 establishments in Arkansas Category:Settlements established in 1873